


deluge

by thraxios (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, tags'll update as we go along, well let's see where this goes, yandere haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thraxios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Haru. (or-- Everyone loves Makoto, but Haru loves him most.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with Haru.

 A lot of thing in Makoto’s life started with Haru. The school day started with Haru. Swimming had started with Haru. His weekend usually at least had something to do with Haru. Haru was an important part of Makoto’s life—not something like the sun to orbit around, but a… a raft. A floatie. Water wingies. Makoto didn’t need water wingies, but it was nice to have something to hold him up in case he suddenly forgot how to swim!

 Anyway, Haru was very important to Makoto, and Makoto was very important to Haru, and when Haru cornered Makoto by the pool and took a deep breath and said, “I like Makoto,” no one was very surprised—until Nagisa scaled the chain link fence around the pool and shoved himself between the two of them.

 “That’s not fair!” he cried. Makoto could almost see angry sparks bouncing off of him. “I wanted to confess to Mako-chan first!” Nagisa spun around and grabbed Makoto’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his chest and gazing up at Makoto with sparkly pink eyes. “Mako-chan! Please accept my feelings!”

 Haru looked as impassive as ever, but Makoto knew there was a fury that hell hath no equivalent to brewing underneath his calm exterior. “You’re too late.”

 “Yeah?” Nagisa glared at Haru over his shoulder, his cheeks puffing out like a blowfish. “Well, so is Haru-chan! Right? Right, Mako-chan? Tell him!”

 “Ah… oh, right!” Makoto gently shook Nagisa’s hands away and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He poked a few buttons and showed the screen to Haru. “Rin sent me a text this morning.”

 Haru snatched the phone out of Makoto’s hands and stared at it. The date was today’s, and the time was several hours ago. Makoto would have just woken up, or might have even been woken by the sound of the text alert. It was a very dumb message, Haru thought.

_s_ _o hey we should go on a date or something sunday_

How was  _that_ supposed to win Makoto over? Makoto needed wooing, not short and stupid text messages from guys who disappeared for years and never—

 “Don’t break my phone, Haru!” Makoto cried, and Haru loosened his death grip on the phone so that the plastic stopped making threatening crackling noises. He belatedly handed it back to Makoto.

 “He didn’t send anything back,” Haru said to Nagisa, matter-of-factly, “so that means he isn’t interested. I’m still first.”

 “It doesn’t mean I’m not interested, I just didn’t know what to say!” Makoto’s face turned bright red even before he was done speaking, but he plowed on regardless. Nagisa made an _ooh_ noise that Makoto wasn’t sure what to make of. Haru narrowed his eyes minutely, just noticeably going from pissed to _I am going to shove Rin’s dumb teeth down his throat_.

 “But he didn’t say anything to you, either, Haru-chan!” Nagisa pointed out, grinning excitedly.

 “You interrupted before he had a chance to.”

 “The response should have been instantaneous if he really did like you!”

 “I really like Haru!” Makoto cut in. He grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders and pulled him away before Haru could jump on him like it seemed he wanted to. “And I really like Nagisa, and Rin, and—“

 “And!?” Nagisa sparkled some more. Makoto didn’t want to know what was going on in that little brain of his. “You like someone else, too, Mako-chan? Who are we missing?” He whipped his head from side to side, as if he was looking for someone hiding in the shadows. “Oh! Where’s Rei-chan? He should be here, too, right? Rei-chan said he had something he wanted to say to you, Mako-chan!”

 “Ah…”

 Nagisa wrapped both hands around one of Makoto’s arms and pulled on him. “Come on! We have to find Rei-chan, and then we can go find Gou-kun and—“ He reached the door at the same time as it opened. Rei stood in the doorway, looking very confused at the scene before him.

 “I found Mako-chan for you!” Nagisa chirped. He bounced on his heels. “But Haru-chan and Rin-chan and I already confessed to him, so you might as well do it, too!”

 Whereas Makoto’s face was still red, Rei’s went an interesting shade of purple. He pushed his glasses up hard enough that the little rubber pads left shallow indents on the bridge of his nose. “I wasn’t—I was just going to—“

 “It’s okay,” Makoto said, smiling, and Rei looked as if his head might pop right off.

 Nagisa gasped suddenly, drawing all attention back to him. He rocked up on his toes so that he could better get in Rei’s and Makoto’s faces. “You know what this means, don’t you? Don’t you?”

 “Makoto-sempai is very likeable?” Rei guessed.

 “I have to buy a lot more chocolate on Valentine’s Day?” Makoto almost whimpered.

 “No! Well—yes. But that’s not what I meant. Mako-chan has…” Nagisa lowered his voice to a whisper so that Rei and Makoto had to lean in to hear him. “… _a harem._ ”

 “You watch too much TV, Nagisa.”

 “I don’t think four people makes a harem.”

 “That’s…that’s not the _point_ , Rei…”

 “No, it’s so true!” Nagisa was not going to let Makoto deny it anymore, apparently. He finally relented his grip on Makoto and merely held on with one hand and grabbed Rei with the other. “Now we just have to get Rin-chan in on this! Rei-chan, open the door again, my hands are full.”

 Rei opened the door, and despite Makoto’s protests, Nagisa dragged both of them through the doorway.

 Haru stood where he was. Makoto had forgotten about him—or, rather, Nagisa and Rei had made him forget, had dragged him away before Haru could get a proper answer out of him. But that wouldn’t be a problem forever. Rin was probably Haru’s biggest competition for Makoto’s affection, but Rei would be the easiest to deal with. This wouldn’t be a problem for long at all.

 He unbuttoned his jacket and folded it neatly by the fence. There was a pool here. Might as well use it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha short chapters im sorry

Makoto was, for the most part, content with his life. He had a nice family and great friends and a roof over his head and food on the table. That’s what was important, right? He shouldn’t complain, right? He wasn’t complaining, not really, but… how was this going to work? He didn’t know anyone who was in a relationship with two people, let alone _four_ people…

  _I’m going to die_ , he thought, sighing. The back of his head thunked against the wall. _This is going to be way too much._ Makoto considered calling the whole thing off, but he didn’t want to disappoint Haru or any of the others, and, really, he _did_ like them---all of them!—but…

 Makoto bumped the back of his head against the wall again and again until he hit something soft and fleshy and, beside him, heard Rin say, “Ow.”

 “Oh! Sorry!” Makoto had completely forgotten about the others, even though they were sitting around him. Rin was on the bed to the left of him (Nagisa had insisted they all meet in Rin’s room, even though Rin didn’t like that idea, even after Nagisa kicked Nitori out), Rei was on the bed to his right, and Nagisa was sitting beside the bed in the desk chair.

 Nagisa waved his hand, brandishing the papers he held. “The only way to keep from completely drowning Mako-chan in our affections is to have a set schedule!” he said, giving Makoto a sly wink, as if this had, in fact, all been Makoto’s idea in the first place. “Look, see,” Nagisa handed a page to Rei and a page to Rin, “we each get a day with Mako-chan, and then on the weekend he can rest!”

 “Rest?” Makoto squeaked—not that anyone heard.

 “Why can’t he just spend time with whoever he wants?” Rin talked over Makoto.

 “Because what if Mako-chan spends more time with me than Rin-chan?” Nagisa asked, sweetly. “You’ll cry.”

 “I won’t cry!” Rin shook the paper instead of throttling Nagisa. Makoto was very proud of his self-restraint. “Anyway, why do you get two days?”

 Nagisa couldn’t have possibly looked smugger if he’d tried. “Because Mako-chan loves me best, right?”

 “Hey, come on—“

 “Nagisa, you’re making Rin-san cry!”

 “ _I’m not crying!”_

Rei fell off the bed to escape Rin, who’d grabbed a pillow and lunged after him. Makoto turned his attention back to Nagisa, ignoring the soft _whump_ sound of Rin beating Rei with the pillow. He was a horrible boyfriend to neglect Rei like that, he knew, but Rin looked like he was having fun now.

 “I don’t think a schedule is a good idea,” Makoto said. Nagisa’s face fell, but he quickly recovered and grinned. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder.

 “It was just an idea, Mako-chan! Of course, you’re welcome to do whatever you want with us!”

 “Ah… um…”

 Makoto felt his face burning, and covered his face with his hands—but it was too late. Nagisa had seen, and kicked his legs out, spinning around in the chair while he cackled with laughter. Between Nagisa’s laughter, Rin’s half-hearted threats, and Rei’s slightly more sincere cries for help, Makoto was beginning to realize that he had his work cut out for him.  

 Something else became apparent to him soon after. Rin realized at the same time, and abruptly dropped the pillow on Rei’s face. “Haru didn’t come with you guys?” he said, looking around as if he expected Haru to simply be sitting in a corner. That was the way it usually went, after all.

 “We left him at the pool.” Nagisa shrugged.

 “Maybe he should date the water instead. That’s one less person for me to compete with.” A thoughtful look overcame Rin’s features, and he pressed both hands down on the pillow over Rei’s face. At first, Rei didn’t seem to mind—then he tried to push Rin off, and when that failed, he thrashed his head and kicked his legs and yelled muffled things against the pillow. When Makoto pulled Rin off, Rei gasped and coughed, dragging air back into his lungs.

 “What?” Rin snapped, wiggling out of Makoto’s grip. “It was just a joke.” He withered a little under Nagisa’s glare, but didn’t relent. He snapped the pillow a couple of times between his hands as he looked everywhere but at the blond.

 “Okay, really, I’m not worth killing each other over.” Makoto used his best Mother Hen voice, but he had the feeling Rin wasn’t paying much attention. Rei was still lying on the floor, his glasses askew, but otherwise he seemed fine. Makoto stood up and took Rei by the hands, easily pulling him to his feet. “Maybe we should call it a night. We can pick up tomorrow.”

 “If you say so, Mako-chan,” Nagisa sighed, spinning around in the chair some more with his chin resting on the back and his hands limply waving back and forth. “You and Rei-chan go ahead, I need to talk to Rin.”

 “It was a _joke_ ,” Rin whined, but he waved Makoto and Rei on. With a concerned look thrown over his shoulder, Makoto ushered Rei out of the room. The door shut with a soft click.

 Nagisa stood up and stretched. His back popped, and he let out a satisfied little sigh at the feeling. Rin watched him warily. What was he up to? It was strange to see him without a smile on his face. He stepped forward, and Rin found himself scooting backwards on the bed without thinking about it. Nagisa picked up the pillow that Rin had used against Rei. Rin felt his back hit the wall—there was nowhere else for him to go.

 Nagisa advanced, a deadly glint in his eyes.

 “ _Pillow fight!”_ he yelled, and leapt on Rin with a valiant battlecry.

 

“I’m really sorry about—“

 Rei shook his head before Makoto could finish. It was dark, but the streetlights’ orange glow gave them more than enough light to walk by. Makoto’s parents were probably wondering where he was. He should’ve called them. Maybe Haru had. Speaking of Haru, he was probably pretty mad at Makoto for just leaving him like that. Makoto should’ve invited him along, or refused to go without him.

 “I’ll get more than enough apologies out of Nagisa tomorrow,” Rei said, and he obviously wasn’t looking forward to it. He went quiet for a moment, then stopped walking altogether. “Makoto.”

 “Huh? What’s—“

 Rei apparently wasn’t going to let him finish any of his sentences. It was particularly hard to speak when there were lips pressed against his own, and even harder whenever he was too surprised when those lips moved away as soon as they’d come. Rei adjusted his glasses and straightened his tie.

 “That’s all,” he said. The light caught the lens of his glasses and obscured his eyes for just a moment. “For now.”

 “For—“ Makoto sputtered and couldn’t help himself. He started laughing, and soon he couldn’t stand up straight. He had to lean forward, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath and still giggling. When he looked up at Rei he devolved into laughter again—the poor boy’s face was as red as his tie. “I’m s-sorry! You just surprised me, Rei…” His laughter died into sighs, and he was able to stand up straight again, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands.

 “What’s so funny?”

 Makoto yelped—he was going to have a heart attack if his heart kept speeding up like this! Instead of the crazy serial killer rushing at them out of the shadows like he’d expected, though, it was just Haru. He was standing a few feet away, his hands in his pockets and his head up, just out of the pool of light provided by the streetlight. Makoto found himself smiling without thinking about it.

 “Nothing, Haru,” he said, and Haru shuffled closer. His hair and clothes were still a little damp. He’d gone swimming, like Nagisa—and everyone else—had suspected. “I was just walking Rei home.”

 “Your mom called me,” Haru muttered. He didn’t pay Rei the least bit of attention. “She sounded upset, and she didn’t know where you were.”

 “Oh!” Guilt threatened to crush Makoto. “Oh, no. Okay, um, I—“

 “I’ll walk Rei home,” Haru offered. “You should hurry.”

 “Right! Thanks, Haru! I’ll see you later, Rei!” Makoto took off, and soon he was swallowed up the darkness, leaving Haru and Rei standing together.

 Rei coughed awkwardly into his fist. “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to walk with me.”

 “Okay,” Haru said, and smashed the rock in his hand against Rei’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i did not see that coming
> 
> (guess what happens in the next chapter, go on, guess)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you think this was dead? hahaHAHAHA so did i
> 
> just movin stuff along here lalala

Makoto was late.

The water was getting cold, Haru was getting pruny, and Makoto was late. Haru glared at the little ripples on the water that formed when he breathed out hard through his nose. Makoto should’ve come along and dragged Haru out of the bathtub already. At this rate he wouldn’t even have time for breakfast. Their whole routine was going to be thrown off now—

The musical chime of Haru’s phone rang from the floor, and Haru sloshed water over the side of the tub reaching for it. Makoto’s name and number flashed on the screen. Haru stabbed the accept call button with his finger and was greeted with a decidedly not-Makoto, screechy greeting.

“Hey, Haru-chan!” Nagisa said. There was a lot of background noise—Haru could imagine Nagisa standing somewhere crowded with his finger screwed in his other ear as if that would help at all. “I kidnapped Mako-chan and we’re going to go on an awesome adventure without you!”

There was complete silence from Haru’s end, until Nagisa sighed loudly and admitted, “Okay, so I didn’t exactly kidnap—“

“I got that.” It was more snappish than Haru had intended, but if Nagisa was the cause of Makoto’s absence, then he deserved it. “Where’s Makoto?”

“What, no concern for me? I could be lost in the big city with no way home—“

“Nagisa."

“Geeze, he’s right here.” Nagisa huffed and shouted Makoto’s name. The phone traded hands, and Haru didn’t wait for Makoto to say anything.

“Why does Nagisa have your phone?” he asked. _That_ was supposed to be sharp, and he thought he did a good job when Makoto made a hurried, panicked noise and stammered up an excuse.

“H-He left in a hurry and forgot, well, he forgot pretty much _everything—“_

“I barely managed to get dressed!” Nagisa was probably pressing his face right up against Makoto’s to be heard that clearly. Haru clenched his phone in his fist until it made pathetic little crackly noises. He was really going to have to stop doing that.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Makoto drawled, “we’re—“

“Mako-chan’s _skipping!_ ” Nagisa cried gleefully, followed by twittering laughter when Makoto vehemently tried to deny that, saying, no, he wasn’t _skipping_ , he was just going to the hospital to check up on Rei like any good friend would do—

“ _Boy_ friend—“

“Nagisa! Come on!”

“Okay, sorry.” Haru could _hear_ the pout in Nagisa’s voice. He imagined the little blonde throwing big puppy dog eyes at Makoto, but the Tachibana twins had long since made Makoto immune to such charms. Something _whooshed_ and the hubbub in the background quieted to near-nonexistence.

Haru put the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he climbed out of the tub. He would never say no to extra time in the water, but the last several minutes had been spent mulling over the fact that Makoto hadn’t shown up, and that had soured his mood. “So…”

“Oh, right, Nagisa and I came up to the hospital to see Rei—uh, Rei’s in the hospital! I probably should’ve said that first.” Makoto laughed quietly, awkwardly. “Haru, I wanted to ask about, well, if anything happened after I left…”

Haru shrugged, though Makoto couldn’t see it. “Rei said I didn’t really need to walk him home, so I didn’t. I wasn’t with him long after you left.” Haru wandered into the kitchen and wondered if he still had time for breakfast. Should he _make_ time for breakfast? Mackerel was important… if Makoto wasn’t going to be at school today, there wasn’t much reason for him to rush. Breakfast was a go. “Did something happen to Rei?”

“Well, I guess, since he’s, you know—“

“In the hospital, right.” Haru rolled his eyes. _Duh_. That was a stupid question.

“Nagisa says he just fell and hit his head, but he didn’t sound like he really believed it.” Makoto’s voice dropped suddenly, “I think I have to go, this nurse is looking at Nagisa like he’s crazy. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye,” Haru said, quickly, and Makoto hung up on him. Haru dropped his phone on the counter. Makoto wasn’t supposed to worry over _Rei_ , he was supposed to worry over _Haru_ and walk him to school and—Haru smacked himself on the forehead. His admittedly short-sighted plan obviously needed more work.

“Whatever,” he muttered to himself, and slammed the pan down on the stove with more force than necessary. He’d just have to come up with something _better_ for next time.

 

 

Makoto slapped his hand over Nagisa’s mouth as soon as the door opened—just in time, too, if the muffled yell that almost shook Makoto’s hand was any indication. Nagisa jerked Makoto’s hand away from his mouth and ducked under his arm, scurried over to the hospital bed, and leaned over the side, peering closely at Rei.

Rei blinked at him. His glasses were on the little table next to the bed, since the gauze holding the bandage to his head made wearing them difficult.

“He’s alive!” Nagisa announced. He looked over his shoulder at Makoto, grinning.

“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Makoto rolled his eyes when Nagisa turned back around.

“Did you _really_ fall and knock yourself out?”

“Nagisa! You can’t just—“

“It’s fine.” Rei waved his hand around, squinting to see Nagisa better and, walking up behind him, Makoto. “I don’t remember what happened very well. It’s the only explanation I can think of.”

Nagisa leaned in even closer. He almost crawled onto the bed with Rei, until Makoto grabbed the collar of his shirt to hold him back. “What if you were _jumped_?” He whirled suddenly, facing Makoto. “Who’s Rin’s roommate? That guy musta been mad that we—“

“That you,” Makoto corrected him.

“—kicked him out! Maybe _he—“_

“It was Nitori that found me, actually,” Rei said. Nagisa’s rant lost steam and he deflated, and Makoto deposited him into the plastic chair by the bed. “Nothing was missing. For all intents and purposes, it seems that I simply fell while running home.”

“That’s boring. But I’m glad you’re okay!”

“Yeah,” Makoto nodded, “me too. Uh, without the boring part!” He sat heavily on the end of the bed, jostling Rei—that made him panic, and he leaned up, hovering his hands over Rei as if he could somehow fix him just like that. Not that Rei was spectacularly broken, but Makoto was sure there was going to be a scar, and Rei wasn’t going to think a scar was beautiful...

 _Ah, this is stressful_ ¸ he thought, and flopped forward.

“Whoa, Mako-chan! Don’t squish Rei-chan!”

“Aaah! I’m so sorry!!”

 

 

Rin snored quietly. He was a deep sleeper, and Nitori was having a hard time waking him up. He shook Rin’s shoulder, called his name, and shook him again.

Nitori squeezed Rin’s nostrils shut between his fingers.

Rin flailed and snorted and woke up, shooting upright with a gasp and almost smacking Nitori right in the eye. Which would’ve served him right, too, if Rin had anything to say about it—you didn’t just try to _suffocate_ a guy in his sleep. Rin worried about Nitori sometimes.

“Nanase is here,” Nitori said, jerking his thumb towards the door. “He wants to talk to you. _In private_. It’s your turn to leave this time.”

“I could just carry you outside and dump you in the ha-ah-aaaall,” Rin yawned, destroying what little menacing effect he’d managed to build up. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of his bunk. “Fine, I’m going. If this is some bullshit like he ran out of his stupid fish, I swear to God…” Rin shuffled towards the door and stepped out.

Like Nitori had said, Haru was waiting on the other side. Rin would be the first to admit that he didn’t have Makoto’s borderline-creepy empathic sense, or Nagisa’s… whatever Nagisa had that let him get under people’s skin so easily, but even Rin could tell that something was bothering Haru. Maybe he really _had_ run out of fish.

“What’s up?” Rin tried to sound casual. He didn’t succeed. Haru’s eyes narrowed a little bit, and his expression went from his usual impassiveness to outright suspicion. Now _Rin_ was on edge. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m worried about Makoto,” Haru said at last. “He didn’t go to school today.”

“’Cause he went with Nagisa to see Rei, yeah.” Rin shrugged and crossed his arms. “I’m surprised you didn’t go with them.”

“I didn’t have a chance to.”

“So, what, you’re jealous?"

“I’m not jealous. I’m worried.”

“I’m really not seeing much of a difference here.” Rin interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly. Hopefully Nitori heard it and would take it as a sign that Rin needed rescuing from Haru’s weird conversation. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to slam the door in Haru’s face, but something about him tonight was… off.

It was probably just because Rin was still too tired to properly function.

“I don’t think Makoto knows what he’s getting into,” Haru said. “He wants to make everyone happy and he’s going to stretch himself too thin. He’s going to hurt himself somehow.”

Rin grinned. So Haru really _was_ jealous. Maybe a little worried, too, but mostly jealous. That was the important part. “Makoto’s a big boy, he knows what he’s doing.” Of that, Rin wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t doing to admit that to Haru, especially now. “You should really talk to Nagisa about that, he’s the one who’s going to wear Makoto out.”

Haru glared at Rin. There wasn’t much difference between his impassive look and glaring unless you knew specifically what to look for. Rin, having been on the receiving end a few times, did. Before either of them could say anything, though, Nitori poked his head out of the door and held Rin’s phone out to him.

“Don’t leave your phone in here with me,” Nitori said. “I might accidentally answer a call and hear things I don’t want to hear. Again.” He tossed the ringing phone to Rin and disappeared again. Rin looked at the screen and punched accept.

Haru could hear Nagisa’s chirpy voice from where he was standing, but couldn’t make out the exact words. Rin said, “Yeah,” and “Mmmhmm,” and “Haru’s here,” and, finally, “No, I’ll bring him,” before hanging up. “Nagisa wants to meet up at his place, Makoto’s not going to be there, and no, you don’t get to back out.” He grabbed Haru’s arm with one hand and, with the other, flipped through his contact until he found a number to call.

“Ai,” he said, “we’re going out.” A pause. “No, _out_ , like, somewhere! To Nagisa’s!” He groaned and hung up, and snapped at Haru, “Wipe that stupid smile off your face.”

Haru wiped at his mouth with his hand.

“You’re going to be real lucky if I don’t kill you before we get to Nagisa’s,” Rin snarled, and dragged Haru after him.

 

 

“I didn’t know it was so late!” Nagisa wailed almost as soon as Rin and Haru were in the door. He tried to look apologetic for a moment, then gave up and shrugged. “Makoto’s being responsible and trying not to fall behind in whatever we did at school today, and _I_ , on the other hand, am going to be your Rei Reconnaissance, since neither of you apparently care enough to visit him.”

Nagisa pouted, to little effect.

Haru wasn’t going to tell Nagisa that ‘reconnaissance’ wasn’t quite the right word, and when Rin seemed just about to, Haru pinched the back of his arm. Rin hissed in pain, and Haru almost pinched him again to get him to shut up before Nagisa ushered them both into the living room and made them sit.

“So,” Nagisa said, “Rei’s totally fine! He looks kinda funny ‘cause they had to shave some of his hair off to stitch up where he hit his head, but otherwise he’s totally fine! And that’s today’s Rei Report.”

There was silence for several seconds. Nagisa looked expectantly between Haru and Rin until, finally, Rin said, “You couldn’t have just said that over the phone?”

“ _Well_ , I had some really important news to tell you, too! I thought it would be way better to say it in person. So get comfortable, this might be a real doozy.”

“ _Doozy,_ ” Rin repeated. He shook his head and pushed himself up. “Okay. I gotta pee first.” He shuffled out of the room and down the hallway.

Nagisa watched Rin until he was out of sight—he turned to Haru then, and propped his chin up on his palm. When the sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting with a _thud-click_ came, Nagisa grinned.

“So, Haru-chan! Rei told me that we’re playing a game!"

“We’re not playing a game,” Haru said, slowly. He was getting a bad feeling, worse than the bad feelings he usually got when Nagisa flashed him that shit-eating grin.

“We totally are! You took your turn when you smashed Rin in the head with that rock, so now it’s my turn!”

Haru stood up suddenly. “I don’t know what you’re—“

“Sit down, Haru-chan! Don’t want Rin-chan thinking something’s up, right? Then he’ll want _his_ turn and, well, you know! I was gonna tell Rin-chan what you did, but since you had to tag along, you just ruined all of my fun! So maybe I’ll take… two turns!”

“This isn’t funny, Nagisa.” Haru wanted to leave, but more than that, he didn’t want Rin to find out about what had happened with Rei. If staying was going to keep Nagisa quiet about that… Haru sunk back down, his hands gripped tightly into fists in his lap.

“You gotta _make_ it fun, Haru-chan! Like, I’ve been thinking about what to do all day. I _could_ do what you did, a sneak attack! But where’s the fun in that? Then I thought, why not try a classic? Needle in your food? Trap you in a well? But those are really overdone!” Nagisa sighed. He drummed his fingers on the table they sat at, still grinning at Haru. “The fun part is that it’s going to be a _surprise_ , right, Haru-chan?”

“What kind of surprise?” Rin entered the room again, scratching his side. “We throwing a surprise party or something?”

“Aw! Rin-chan, you weren’t supposed to _guess!_ ” Nagisa let his head fall against the table. “Now the surprise is all ruined! Way to go, Haru-chan.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“Wait, the surprise isn’t even for Rin-chan, we’re in the clear! We’re gonna throw a party for Rei when he gets out of the hospital! A ‘glad-you-aren’t-dead’ party!” Nagisa looked between Haru and Rin, bouncing with excitement. “You guys have to help me!”

“I don’t want to plan a party,” Haru said. He got to his feet. “I’m going home before the buses stop running.”

“Can’t you just walk from here? Lazy.” Rin trailed after Haru to the door. He stopped in the entranceway while Haru pulled his shoes on. “Hey, Nagisa, call me later, we’ll make a party for Rei and Haru won’t be invited.”

“Yeah!” Nagisa jumped up and down, laughing. When Rin and Haru both had their shoes on, he finally calmed down and saw them out. “Bye, Rin-chan! See you later, Haru-chan!”

The door closed behind them. Haru strode down the steps, and Rin hurried after him. When he caught up, he laced his fingers together behind his head and sighed. “Why’d he have to make us come all the way over? That wasn’t even important. That kid sometimes…” Rin shook his head, then eyed Haru with an eyebrow raised. “You okay? Still ‘worried?’”

 “No,” Haru said. Rin dropped the subject with a few muttered words that were too low for Haru to hear, but he wasn’t paying attention, anyway. His phone chose that moment to buzz in his pocket, and he fished it out. The screen showed a text from Nagisa.

 It was simple: _my turn!! <3_

 

**Author's Note:**

> my poor shipper heart loves mako/everyone but mako would probably kill himself trying to please everyone in a harem so my buddy suggested: “Then turn it into a fic where he tries to balance all of them at once in a relationship and they all turn yandere and it becomes a horrific bloodbath where Makoto desperately tries to save each of them from eachother, only to fail miserably.”
> 
> heck yea man


End file.
